Ichigo's Painful Lesson in Brotherhood
by Mono D. Duo
Summary: Both Isshin and Masaki notice that their son needs a serious attitude adjustment and groundings just aren't getting the job done. After Ichigo mistreats Yuzu, they decided to give him a lesson he'll not soon forget. Warnings: Spanking of an 8 year old Ichigo.


**Published: 26th May 2016**

 **Heyo. This is just fic I decided to start. To be honest I don't know where it's gonna go. I know it's not gonna have an overall plot, except for maybe a few consecutive chapters, or if I want to continue a storyline of a previous chapter.**

 **Warnings: Spanking (hand, wooden ruler, wooden spoon) and frequent nudity of 8-year-old Ichigo.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Ichigo's First Spanking - One to Remember**

* * *

"Ichi-nii?" Ichigo heard his little sister, Yuzu, call from his door, followed by her banging on it. He tried to ignore her, but she called again, banging on the door even harder.

"Ichi-nii!?" She called louder.

"What!?" Ichigo said back, looking up from the comic he was reading while lying on his bed.

"Can you play with me and Kari?" She asked.

"No."

"But whyyyy?" She whined.

"'Cos I got a lot of homework to do." He lied.

"But it's Saturday. Can't you do it later?"

"No!" He said with a bit of bite. "Besides, I'm 8 years old now, I'm way to old to play with little kids like you."

"Pleeeeeease Ichi-nii? We'll be real' good." She pleaded with her high voice, rapping on the door with more vigour.

"I said no."

"Please, please please please please, pleeeeeeeeeease!"

"Yuzu, go away!" He snapped.

"Just for a little while Ichi-nii." Her high pitched voice rang like a whistle though the door.

Ichigo had had enough of his sister's pestering. He threw his comic on his bed and stormed over to the door and opened it with gusto.

A large smile formed on said sister's face. "Are you gonna play with us?" She asked excitedly.

"Leave me alone!" Ichigo exclaimed, pushing on his sister's shoulders with both hands.

She stumbled back, tripping over her own feet and hence falling with a thump on her rear end. For a second she looked shocked, wondering why her usually kind and sweet big brother would push her like that. Did he not like her anymore? Was there something wrong with her? Was her Ichi-nii becoming like the mean big brothers and sisters the other kids in her class talked about? All these thoughts resulted in one word being uttered from her mouth.

"MEANIE!" She yelled, picking herself off of the ground and running down the hall with shaky legs as she began to cry.

"Big baby!" He said after her, retreating back into his room and slamming the door. He jumped on his bed again started reading the comic again.

Not a minute went by when he heard;

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

His stomach dropped. That was his Dad, and his Dad never yelled, at least not angrily at _him_ like that. If he did yell like that then it was usually when Ichigo did something really bad. He was typically scolded harshly and sent to bed without dinner. He always felt awful, especially when his Mom looked at him with disappointed eyes. That on its own could get him to tears.

He sat on his bed for another thirty seconds before;

"NOW, ICHIGO!"

He gulped, but reasoned that if he kept his Dad waiting any longer then he'd only make things worse for himself. He walked over to his door and opened the knob with a shaky hand. The house was silent, painfully so as Ichigo knew that his Mom and other little sister, Karin, would be there to watch him get yelled at.

He began to slowly walk down the stairs, head held down and arms at his sides. He began to mentally prepare his argument to what he knew he was probably going to hear.

 _'Yuzu was annoying me when I was doing homework, yeah, they can't be mad if I was doing work. And I pushed 'cos she was banging on my door a lot.'_

Confident in his argument, he sauntered down the remainder of the stairs and into the kitchen where his father stood, a stern frown and his and crossed. Yuzu was in their mother's arms, sobbing into her shoulder. The little girl turned her head to look at Ichigo before quickly turning back into Masaki.

"Well?" Isshin said, looking at Ichigo who looked down in order to avoid his Dad's glare. "Look at me Ichigo." Isshin ordered. Ichigo reluctantly met his father's eyes and immediately felt a lump form in his throat. "Explain yourself."

"I-I-I-I ju-just wanted t-to..." He went silent for a few seconds, gulping down his spit and steadying himself. Isshin was nice enough to let him have those few seconds.

"Why did you push your sister down, Ichigo?"

"She was being annoying." He spat. "Knocking on my door and being loud and stuff."

"And you couldn't just tell her 'no'?"

"I did but she didn't listen! I told I was busy." Ichigo crossed his arms in a huff.

"What's so important that you couldn't spend a few minutes playing with your sister?"

"My homework." Ichigo answered, thinking that he had just won.

"Really?" Isshin said with a raised eyebrow. "Let me see it then." Isshin then walked past Ichigo and to the stairs. Ichigo's stomach fell again. He knew that he hadn't been doing homework and that when his Dad saw that he'd be in even more trouble.

"You don't need to do that dad!" Ichigo declared, sprinting ahead of his dad to the bottom of the stairs and spreading his arms wide in an attempt to block his dad's path. Isshin ignored him, stepping around him and continuing his way upstairs. Ichigo panicked, walking directly behind Isshin in order to somehow defend himself from the lie he just told as soon as possible.

Isshin strode into Ichigo's room and looked around. He saw no schoolbooks anywhere. Of course, he already knew Ichigo was lying to him. What he did see was a comic book on his son's bed with the covers looking like they were just laid on.

"I can explain dad!" Ichigo said, striding in right after his father. "I just put my stuff away before I came down."

"Alright then, show me." Isshin ordered.

Ichigo smirked, knowing that if he could just show his Dad his homework then he'd be safe. He looked around his room, trying to remember where he left his school bag. After a few seconds of turning his head side to side, his smirk disappeared.

"If you're looking for your stuff it's in the kitchen, where you left it after doing your homework last night."

Ichigo froze, knowing completely that he'd been caught in a bald faced lie.

"Ichigo." Isshin beckoned. Ichigo stood still, not brave enough to just jump into what he knew was gonna be a long winded and tortuous scolding that would give him that rotten feeling in his chest.

 _'Dammit Yuzu, why'd you gotta be such a tattletale.'_ Ichigo turned around with his eyes focused on his Dad's shoes.

"Son, look at me." Ichigo reluctantly looked up at his Dad, that rotten feeling already spreading in his chest. "What does your name mean?"

"Wh-what?" Ichigo questioned, taken aback at the out-of-nowhere question.

"What did I tell you that your name means?" Isshin said, not losing his calm demeanour.

"15?" Ichigo answered hopefully.

Isshin shook his head. "Wrong. Try again."

"Strawberry?" Ichigo answered again, willing to acknowledge the annoying nickname in favour of the answer his Dad expected.

"Nope. Try once more."

Ichigo looked down in shame, tears brimming his eyes. "Nu-number one protector."

"That's right, and were you that today?"

"No." The boy sniffed.

"How?"

"'Cause I pushed Yuzu."

"And?"

"And...and..." He couldn't think of anything else that he did wrong. "I don't know!"

Isshin got down on one knee and put one hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "You lied to me Ichigo. You lied to me to try and save yourself, and that's the worst thing a protector can possibly do."

Ichigo shut his eyes tight, refusing to let any tears fall as he clenched his fists tight.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Isshin stood up again. "Sorry isn't good enough Ichigo. Recently you've been misbehaving a lot, lying to us, being rude to your mother, your teacher and other grownups, throwing tantrums, being uncooperative and difficult, and being rough and mean with your sisters. You've said you were sorry before, and I believe you were, but it seems that no matter what, you don't learn your lesson."

That rotten feeling buried itself deep into Ichigo's chest, making him feel shameful of everything he'd done.

"Ichigo, stay here. I'm going to talk to your mother for a while. When I come back I'll tell you what your punishment is."

Ichigo stood there quietly as his father left, contemplating what he'd be told when Isshin came back. _'I'm gonna be grounded for ages.'_ He thought morbidly. _'I'm not gonna be allowed out and Dad's gonna take my comics.'_ Ichigo, unwilling to just accept his punishment, ran over to his closet, ripped the door open and jumped in and shut the door.

* * *

 ********BREAK********

* * *

Later, after talking with Masaki, Isshin went back up to Ichigo's bedroom. They talked for over 20 minutes, contemplating whether or not they should actually go through with it. Neither were at all eager to do this but they conceded that it was for their son's own good. Groundings weren't doing anything to impede Ichigo's bad behavior so hopefully this one spanking would be enough to correct him. They also decided that this would be a private affair between Isshin and Ichigo, so Masaki took Yuzu and Karin out for a while, and he would text his wife when he was done.

He closed the bedroom door behind him and sighed when Ichigo was nowhere to be seen. He could hear labored breathing coming from the closet. He sat down on the bed and placed the wooden ruler he was holding to the side.

"Ichigo, come out now or your punishment will be much worse."

Ichigo didn't stir.

"You have until the count of 10. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight-"

The closet door suddenly slid open and Ichigo awkwardly shuffled out. He sniffed sadly, avoiding Isshin's eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Your mother and I decided what your punishment will be." Ichigo felt a lump form in his throat. "First, you're not allowed to play out with your friends until next weekend. Also, you'll get no television or comics until then. Am I understood?"

"Yes Dad." _'This is the longest grounding ever.'_ He thought with resent.

"Secondly-"

"There's more!?" Ichigo burst out.

"Yes, there is, and don't interrupt me again Ichigo. Secondly, you are going to get a spanking." Isshin waited a second, letting the information sink in. Ichigo, meanwhile, was having a difficult time processing what he just heard.

"A spanking!? But Dad In too old, I'm not a little kid! You can't just-"

"Ichigo!" Isshin snapped. "The way you've been acting proves that are in fact, a little boy. And from now on, every time you misbehave, and if you can still fit over my knee, you are going to get a spanking."

"No! You can't! I'm gonna tell Mom and she'll-"

"Your mother agrees with me."

"She, she- no she doesn't!" Ichigo shouted, stamping his foot.

"Don't raise your voice at me Ichigo. Now come over here so I-"

"No! I'm going to Mom!" Ichigo ran to his door, opening it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. If you step out that door, not only will you get a spanking now, you will get a spanking before bed every night for as long as you're grounded." Isshin said, doing his best to keep his cool.

That stopped Ichigo right in his tracks. Would his Dad really do that? Spank him every night? Ichigo had never been spanked before but he knew that that hurt. A lot.

"Ichigo, please come here. I don't want to have to spank you more than I already have to." Isshin said, trying to sound sympathetic for his son.

"Please Daddy," He sobbed "I don't wanna be spanked." Ichigo brought his wrist up to wipe away his tears. Isshin felt his heart crack at those words, and how they sounded. He wished that he didn't have to do this, but he and Masaki had already steeled themselves for it. Not only that, if he didn't spank Ichigo after already saying he would, then the boy wouldn't take any threat of punishment seriously again. No, he had to this.

"I know son, I don't want to have to do it but you brought this on yourself. Now close the door and come over here." He said softly.

Ichigo obliged, closing the door and sauntering sadly over to Isshin. He looked at his Dad with pleading eyes but he did not falter.

Isshin undid the buckle on Ichigo's belt and pulled it out through the loops. He then undid the button of Ichigo's pants, followed by the zipper. Isshin hooked his thumbs under the boy's pants and underwear and pulled them down to his ankles. Isshin then pulled Ichigo's t-shirt up to his chest and told him to hold it there. Ichigo rubbed his knees together awkwardly as he was suddenly exposed to the cold in the room, despite it not being very cold. It felt weird to him, his Dad seeing him like this. They had bathed together multiple times in the past, and that never felt weird to Ichigo. Maybe it was because it was just him that was practically naked, or maybe because he knew it was a punishment. Either way, it felt odd.

Isshin guided Ichigo over his lap, the boy's hips bent over his right knee. He placed his left hand securely on Ichigo's upper back, keeping him steady and making sure his shirt didn't get in the way. Isshin then gently pat Ichigo's bare bottom a couple times, raising his arm up high and then nearly bringing it down all the way, stopping only a couple inches away. He did this a couple times, making sure to get a good feel of the swing, as well as having an excuse to procrastinate for a moment.

"Ready, Ichigo?"

"No." He squeaked, dreading the ordeal.

"Me neither." Isshin chuckled under his breath. With that, he raised his arm high, hand cupped slightly with his his fingers spread a little bit. He brought it down swiftly, filling the room with a sharp **SMACK** as it connected with Ichigo's left butt cheek.

"Hah!" Ichigo let out, not expecting the smack to sting as much as it did in that second.

Isshin brought his hand up again, noting the light pink hand print on Ichigo's bottom. He smacked again, this time on the right cheek, earning a similar noise from Ichigo.

 **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Each time, Isshin alternated the cheek he focused the smack on, though his hand was big enough to cover all of Ichigo's reddening bottom at once. After 5 smacks to each cheek they were now both a darker shade of pink with hand prints imprinted on them.

Isshin was sorely tempted to stop there and then after hearing Ichigo's whimpering.

 **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

After a further 10 painful smacks, this time focused on the entirety of Ichigo's rear end, he was now sobbing. In reality Isshin wasn't exercising a fraction of the strength he could, but this was Ichigo's first spanking therefore the levity Isshin was using was unappreciated. Isshin lifted his knee, tilting Ichigo forward a bit and giving the man better access to the sit-spots of Ichigo's butt, where he'd feel the spanking most when he sat down.

He lifted his hand high, keeping it straight as a board to spank Ichigo's sit spots, since he didn't was to accidentally hit his son between the legs. Ichigo braced himself by tightly gripping Isshin's pants.

 **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"Da-*sniff*-addy!" Ichigo cried desperately. "Pleeeease stooop! Pleeease!" He threw his hands back to try and stop the smacks from raining down. "I'm sor-ry! Please I'm sor-ry!"

Isshin paid no heed to Ichigo's cries, repressing the urge to stop and cuddle his son, then grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them to his lower back. He raised his hand high again, this time intending to smack a bit harder than last time.

 **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Ichigo was bawling his eyes out at this stage, kicking his legs out in rebellion, resulting in his jeans flying off his ankles. "Pleeeeeasssse Da-ha-ddy! Please no more! I'm sor-a-he-heey!" He sobbed loudly.

"Shhh, son, it's okay, we're almost finished." His words did nothing to console his child, it was as if he didn't hear even hear them. Isshin lowered his knee and raised his hand once more, bringing it down on Ichigo's red bottom with more force than before.

 **SMACK**

To Ichigo, that one smack felt like burning splinters of wood were being embedded right into his sensitive cheeks.

"AAAH-HA-HA-HAAA! WAHHH, WAHHHH-HA-HAAA!" Isshin wasn't done yet though.

 **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Each of those smacks were just as hard as the last one, though to Ichigo each one was a thousand times worse than the last. He was red in the face from crying so much by now, as well having tears and snot running down from his eyes and nostrils. Isshin released his son's wrists, to which they instantly went to rub his searing cheeks. He rubbed up and down Ichigo's back, hoping to calm him at least a little.

"Just one more thing son, and then we're finished."

"Please noooooo, daddy pleeeeease!" He begged. Isshin stood Ichigo up on his shaky legs, holding him by his sides for a few seconds to make sure he wouldn't collapse to his knees. By now Ichigo's undies had been flung across the room by his vigorous kicks during the spanking. The look of agony on the boy's made Isshin's heart break in two, his declarations of pain only adding to it.

He placed his hands on his son's cheeks (his top ones), and made him look him in the eye. "Just a little more son, and then it's all over." Ichigo continued to cry harshly despite his Dad's gentle tone. Isshin stood and guided the crying boy in front of the desk. He pulled out the chair and faced the seat towards Ichigo. "Put your hands on the seat, son, and don't move 'em 'till I tell you."

Ichigo looked pleadingly up at his father, but he could tell that he wasn't going to lighten up no matter what words he used. He reluctantly removed his trembling hands from his bottom and placed them where he was told.

Isshin went over to the bed and picked up the ruler he brought with him. He smacked it against the palm of his hand to test it out, and deemed it suitable for the spanking. He turned and stood on Ichigo's left, pulling the boy's shirt up his back again.

"I'm gonna give you eight smacks with the ruler Ichigo, the same as your age." Ichigo let out a particularly loud sob after hearing that. Isshin raised the ruler high, bringing it down on Ichigo's clenched bottom, leaving a thick line of deep red on the top of Ichigo's cheeks. Ichigo let out a curdling scream at the intense sting the ruler left. He stamped his feet and pounded his hands on the chair. Isshin let him be for about twenty second before steadying him again.

The ruler rang though the air and landed on Ichigo's bottom with a: **CRACK** , leaving another red line directly below the last one. Ichigo stamped and pounded away again for another twenty seconds before Isshin steadied him again.

 **CRACK**

 **CRACK**

After two more burning cracks of the ruler from hell, Ichigo fell to his knees, sobbing violently into the chair and reaching back try and rub his quivering cheeks before he found out that they were too painful to even rub.

"Pleeeeeasssse Da-ha-dadddd-y! Pleeeease no mor-hore! I'll be good, I promi-hise!"

Those words were it for Isshin, he couldn't take it anymore. His child was already reduced to a sniveling, crying, tear stained mess and that was far more than enough. He dropped the ruler ruler and bent down, picking Ichigo up by the armpits, and clutching him tightly to his chest.

"Sshhhh, son. It's okay, it's all over now." He sat on the chair and cradled Ichigo gently, rocking him back and forth while rubbing his back in soothing motions.

After a few minutes (and a lot of tears) Isshin stood Ichigo on his shaking legs. The boy's sobs had sedated a little but he was still crying loudly. He reached down and pulled off Ichigo's socks, followed by his t-shirt, leaving the 8-year-old naked, though modesty wasn't very high on Ichigo's list of priorities.

"Let's get you in for a bath." Isshin said, picking Ichigo up again, balancing him on his hip. Ichigo flinched when he was made to sit on dad's hand, but he leaned into his shoulder nonetheless.

In the bathroom Isshin turned on the water and waited for the tub to fill. In the meantime he sat on the toilet and keeled Ichigo on his lap, facing him.

"You okay son?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo shook his head no, and buried his face into his Dad's chest. "It still ready hurts." He sobbed. Isshin put his arms around the boy and hugged him tight. He looked down and saw the red crown of Ichigo's rear. He gripped the boy's hips, pulled him away and set him on his own feet.

"Daddy?" Ichigo asked, annoyed at being pulled away from his Dad.

Isshin turned Ichigo around to get a better look at his bottom. "I'm just taking a proper look." Isshin felt a twinge of guilt upon seeing four red parallel lines that looked to be swelling slightly. He grazed his thumb across one of the marks on Ichigo's right buttock, causing the boy to hiss in pain and stamp his feet a little. _'I forgot, Ichigo isn't a hardened Shinigami like the ones I'd have punished as Captain. To give him swelling on his first spanking, I should've had more self control! At least maybe this'll be the only spanking I'll ever need to give him.'_

"Daddy please sto-op." Ichigo complained, wishing his Dad would stop touching the sorest part of his butt.

"Sorry." Isshin sighed. He then turned off the bath taps and tested the water. Deeming it a good temperature, he lifted Ichigo and placed him tentatively in the water. He then rolled up his sleeves and began to clean Ichigo's body with a wash cloth, being extra careful when going over his bottom.

During the bath, Ichigo calmed to the point where the tears stopped flowing, much to the relief of Isshin's conscience. When they were done Isshin drained the tub, rinsed Ichigo off, took him out of the bath and wrapped him in a towel. He took Ichigo by the hand and led him back to his room. He sat on edge of the bed and began drying Ichigo off.

"Wait here a sec son, I've gotta get something."

"Kay Dad." Ichigo said timidly. When his Dad left Ichigo walked over to his mirror and turned around, looking at his reddened cheeks. They still really hurt, so be tried rubbing some of the pain away again, only to find out that they were still too sore to touch.

 _'I'm definitely sleeping on my tummy tonight.'_ He thought. He very gently ran his fingertips all the way across the topruler groaned in frustration at the pain he couldn't do anything about. Isshin came with a toothpaste tube in his hand, and gestured for Ichigo to lie down on the bed.

"This'll help with the swelling, son. Should be a little better afterwards."

"Okay." Ichigo nodded, willing to do anything to relieve relieve some pain.

Isshin squirted some of the gel only his his right hand, spread it between his fingers and began rubbing it to the red ruler marks on Ichigo's warm bottom. The boy hissed in pain, curling his toes and crossing his ankles. Isshin used his free hand to rub up and down Ichigo's thigh to try and calm him a bit.

"Dad it hurts!" Ichigo said through grit teeth, burying his face in folded arms.

"I know son, but it'll be worth it." Isshin squirted more gel onto his fingers and began rubbing down the other cheek. It only took about 30 or 40 seconds but to Ichigo it felt like a lot longer. Suddenly he realised something that made him groan loudly. Isshin sat on the bed and pulled his son onto his lap, spreading his legs enough so that Ichigo's butt didn't touch anything. "Why the groan?"

"Mom and Karin and Yuzu probably heard everything. I can't go downstairs now, or ever." He melodramatically buried his face in dad chest. Isshin just laughed heartily at his son's plight.

"It's not funny!" Ichigo proclaimed, pounding his fist into his Dad's hard chest. "Seriously!" He looked up at Isshin with sorrowful eyes.

Isshin pat Ichigo's head as he laughed more. "They didn't hear anything Ichigo, your mom took the girls out before we ever started. I wanted to keep it between us."

Ichigo sighed massively in relief, thankful to know that no-one but his Dad heard this ordeal.

"Now Ichigo," Isshin said seriously. "I want you to learn from this, your behavior has been unacceptable recently and I hope to see a change very quickly. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, Dad." Ichigo said sincerely, wrapping his arms around his father's chest as much as he could. Isshin put his arms around Ichigo as well, burying his nose into the damp, orange hair.

 _'Just like Masaki's!'_ He thought with glee.

"Dad, please don't spank me again." Ichigo mumbled into Isshin's shirt.

Isshin clutched him a little tighter. "Please don't make me spank you again, it nearly broke my heart, seeing you like that."

Ichigo looked up into Isshin's eyes. "If you don't like it then why'd you do it?" He said, trying to reason his way out of ever getting a spanking again.

"Because, as your father I have to lead you to manhood," He said, stars forming in his eyes. "and that means teaching you valuable lessons...by spanking your ass." He giggled.

"Mom says you're not allowed to say that!"

"Weeeel Mom's not here."

"Hmph! So you're allowed to break the rules but not me? That's unfair!" Ichigo declared, crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well, so's life." Isshin chuckled immaturely, playfully giving two swats to Ichigo's butt.

"Hey! You said no more spanking!" Ichigo leapt of Isshin's lap and over to the mirror to see how much more damage those two swats did.

"Those were just harmless pats. Honestly, grow a pair." Isshin said sarcastically.

Ichigo looked down, between his legs. "I already got a pair." He said, pointing to said "pair".

"I mean man-up. When I was your age I got much worse. I got belted, caned, switched, paddled, whipped and plain ol' smacked. Consider yourself lucky I'm so lenient."

"I don't know what most of those mean but they sound sore." Ichigo said, inspecting his butt in the mirror some more, imagining how painful all the things his Dad just said would feel. He shivered at the thought.

"They were, trust me. Anyway you go put some clothes on and come downstairs, I'll make some lunch." Isshin said, walking out of the room.

"Kay!" Ichigo said after him. He looked around the room, finding the underwear he was wearing earlier. He put them on, but immediately found that the briefs were too tight, they made his butt even more sore. To make things worse, he only had briefs. He took them off again, and gathered up the rest of his clothes.

He stood in the middle of his room, still nude, trying to think of something he could wear that wouldn't hurt his butt anymore. He didn't own much loose clothing, he preferred things like jeans and polos or tight t-shirts. Although he couldn't very well go around naked until his butt stopped hurting.

He went over to his wardrobe and began filing through the clothes. He smiled when he saw a red and blue striped dressing gown that he rarely wore. "This should do." He pulled it off the hanger and put it on. It went down to his knees, and the fabric was nice and soft. He nodded in satisfaction and tied the belt, tightening the dressing gown around him. He winced a little. The fabric, as nice and soft as it was, still hurt a bit when against his red butt. It wasn't as bad as the briefs, bit he'd still rather do without it. He untied the belt, deciding that if he needed to, he'd tie it again and deal with the irritant until he could untie it. Only his Dad was home right now, and he didn't mind what he saw, I mean, he'd already seen it all in the last half hour.

Ichigo sauntered out of the room and ran down the stairs, making the gown flap behind him like a cape. When he went into the kitchen Isshin was cutting sandwiches in half.

"Goin' commando I see." He chuckled. "Good choice."

"What's goin' commando mean?" Ichigo asked, kneeling on a chair instead of sitting.

"It means not wearin' underwear." He answered, bringing the sandwiches to the table. "Just mage sure you cover yourself when they get back."

"Kay." After a minute of silence Ichigo asked; "Am I still grounded for the week?"

Isshin got a thoughtful look on his face as he chewed. "Hmmm..."

Ichigo's heart filled with hope at his dad's hesitation. "Well?"

"I think... I'll let you decide." Ichigo could practically jump for joy, of course he'd choose no. "But if you decide on "No", then I'll hafta give you the other four smacks I let you off of earlier." And there goes Ichigo's euphoria.

"But Da-ad!" Ichigo argued compellingly.

"The only "But" here yours, and whether or not you'll take the other 4 four smacks." Isshin said, wiping the crumbs off of his fingers. He looked at the clock. "I'll give you a until 3 O'Clock to think about it. If you don't give me an answer by then, you'll be grounded for the week. That sound fair?"

Ichigo reluctantly nodded. "But does it have to be with the ruler? That really, reeealy hurts."

Isshin thought for a sec, eyeing the cutlery drawer. "If you'd prefer you can have the wooden spoon instead."

"Um...can I decide that later too?"

"Sure thing. Anyway, I'm got some paperwork to fill out, so come to the living room when you've made your decision."

"Okay." Ichigo said. Isshin stood and left the room. Ichigo quickly finished his sandwich, rushed over to the cutlery drawer, and took out the wooden spoon. He then looked at the clock. It was nearly 14:30, so he had half an hour to make up his mind.

He ran up to his room and closed the door. He let the dressing gown fall from his shoulders, leaving him buck naked again. He picked up the ruler from the ground, and walked over to the mirror. He turned around and began to compare the two instruments of torture.

Looking at the ruler marks he could see that they were about an inch and a half thick each, with only small gaps between them. He wondered, would his Dad go over the four already there, or would he keep going down. Neither options were very desirable. He held the the wooden spoon very close, trying to find out how much it'd cover compared to the ruler.

"Looks like it covers less." He mumbled. It was decided, he'd choose the spoon instead of the ruler for the spanking. He didn't even consider the week of grounding, why do that when he could get the punishment over and done with now? Even if it would be sore. "Still have half an hour though, should I go down now or wait?" He decided to wait, it'd give his butt more time to cool down so it might hurt less.

* * *

 ********BREAK********

* * *

About half an hour later, Ichigo went down to his Dad, wearing the dressing gown and holding the wooden spoon.

"You've decided I see." Isshin said.

"Yeah." Ichigo gulped, walking over to Isshin and shakily handing him the spoon. When he decided to accept the 4 spoon smacks he was confident in his decision, but now as it was about to happen, the pain experienced from earlier came rushing back.

"Alright, lose the gown, and put your hands on the table." Ichigo shuffled awkwardly, holding the gown closed with a small blush.

"Eh, what's wrong? I've already seen you without clothes."

"Yeah but that was in my room, no-one could see in there but anyone can look in here if they walk by." Isshin looked over to the window, seeing that Ichigo was right. He pulled the curtains closed.

"Better?"

"Yeah." He nodded, baring himself. "Can-can I go over your lap instead?"

"Why?"

"It's just...just because!"

"Hehe, okay then." Isshin sat on the couch. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Ichigo walked over to Isshin and he was guided over his lap again. Isshin put right hand on the back of his son's neck and pushed him forward. He also raised his knee. This made it so that Ichigo's already red rear was raised and that the skin was stretched to have maximum impact.

"Ready?"

"No."

Isshin raised the spoon high, and brought it down with a flick.

 **CRACK**

"AAHHHH!" Ichigo yelled through grit teeth, thrashing in his Dad's lap. It burned so much worse when it was going on top of an already singing bottom.

 **CRACK**

This was was rich below the first one, overlapping very slightly. The two circular smacks made a dark red 8 on Ichigo's right cheek.

 **CRACK**

With this smack, Ichigo started crying again, wailing out in pain.

"Just one more."

 **CRACK**

And that was the end of Ichigo's punishment. He was crying heartily in Isshin's lap, who tried to rub comforting circles on his back. The second two smacks were perfectly parallel to the first, marking a red 88 onto Ichigo's bottom.

Isshin lifted Ichigo and stood him between his legs. "You're all done now Ichigo, no more spanking, and you're not grounded."

Ichigo continued to sob, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand, though he acknowledged what Isshin said with a nod.

"Now Ichigo, I want you to tell me what you were punished for."

"*sniff* *sniff* bein' mean with Yuzu, and naughty."

"Yeah, and?"

"And *sniff* being bad with grownups."

"Uh-huh, and later tonight, when you've calmed down, were gonna have a talk about why that is. But for now you can go up to room and calm down before the girls get home." He stood, put the dressing down over Ichigo's shoulders, and led the boy up to his room.

Ichigo lay face down on his bed, naked, as his Dad was applying more of the cream to the 8s.

"Try to get some sleep Ichigo, the rest'll do you good."

"M'kay." Ichigo said muffled into his pillow.

It took a while, but Ichigo eventually got to sleep, but his punished butt would continue to sting for days to come.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, it turned out much longer than I expected so that's a plus.**

 **Review and let me know what you think, if you want a follow up let me know.**

 **'tis all for now,**

 **I bid you adieu.**


End file.
